Always Faithful
by flyingfishbird
Summary: The third story to The Good Kid Austin becomes a Marine. As good as they come. But when unbearable challenges intrude, Austin is tested to the limit. Faced with double cross and fear, friendships will be broken and lives will be lost.
1. Chapter 1

Austin was nineteen years old the day that she graduated from Paris Island Marine Training. Gibbs could never be more proud of Austin. He did something right in the short time that he had her. He loved that little girl who stumbled through life, and now, a woman was digging her way to the top. He watched her salute the American flag, and he followed suit. Everyone in the crowded auditorium had a hand over their hearts, and the former Marine's were saluting as they sang the National Anthem.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer were all there, standing next to Gibbs, each one of them saluting along with him.

When the ceremony was over Austin found the group. It was a massive tackling group hug. Not one of them had seen Austin for six months. They missed having her around. Little did they know, they would have to get used to it.

Everyone was talking at once, and Austin was just grinning as she laughed. She couldn't understand what anyone was saying. She loved those guys anyway, despite themselves.

---

Months flew by. One after the next. Austin was frustrated. She wanted to go somewhere that involved fighting for her country. It was her chance. That's why she joined the Marine Corps in the first place.

"It's not all about fighting Austin." Gibbs said softly, sitting next to an estranged Austin who was sitting on the couch, watching the news. A Marines face had popped up, and the newscaster was saying that this man had died from a bombing in Afghanistan just a few days before.

"I know… but I don't want to sit around watching the news. Marines are dying everyday. I always think… What if I was out there… What if I had known that Marine?"

"You're not there for a reason. Your time will come. Who knows? You may even get a Medal of Honor." Gibbs said nudging her arm.

Austin laughed. "Yeah. Maybe pigs will fly out of my nose too."

---

Another week passed by. It was now February 6th. Austin got a phone call. She was finally being called in. She was headed to Afghanistan. It was a strange part of Afghanistan. It had trees, and it was almost like a jungle in that certain area.

Austin was ready to go. She had packed very lightly, and she was going to Afghanistan.

---

The day that she was going to leave, she was at the airport. Everyone hugged her tightly. She would miss them, and she didn't know how long she was going to be gone. She knew that once she got back she would enroll in a college somewhere, and live a good, healthy, non war related life.

Ziva gave Austin a pocket knife.

"Ziva, how am I supposed to get this on the plane?"

"Act like you don't have anything and wink at the man standing at the metal detector."

"Um… yeah… I would rather not get arrested today."

"Would you like me to mail it to you?"

"If you really think that its necessary."

"Alright. Have fun Austin, and remember everything I taught you."

"Yeah yeah. Duck, punch, kick, knee."

"And you aim for?"

Austin sighed. "Come on Ziva."

"You are not getting on that plane until you tell me."

Austin sighed once again before continuing. "Eyes, nose, stomach, and…"

"And?"

"The no-no place…" Austin said reluctantly and childishly.

Everyone started laughing, even Gibbs chuckled.

McGee walked up to Austin. "Try not to do anything stupid. Alright?"

"Darn… and I really wanted to run into a minefield yelling 'I'm superman!'"

"Haha. You're hilarious."

"No… I'm just loveable… Alright… I am hilarious too."

"Just don't get yourself killed."

Austin laughed a little and hugged McGee. "I wont. I promise. I consider you a big brother McGee. I wont let you down."

McGee smiled. "I'm holding you to that."

Gibbs walked up to Austin. "Be careful…" Was all that he said.

Austin smiled and gave a short nod. She raised her right hand to her forehead, giving him a salute.

"Semper fi." Gibbs said softly.

"Hoo-rah."

Like that, Austin was gone. She was on the plane, on her way to being a hero. On her way to being important. She was looked up to, and nothing could change that.

---

Weeks passed by, followed by a number of months. Austin wasn't getting any of the action she rightfully deserved. The action that she thrived on. People were going out to the battle grounds about to wet themselves. Austin wished that she could go for them.

Austin laid in her thin, uncomfortable cot, staring up at the tent ceiling. Her eyes started to close until she felt something fall hard on her stomach. She jerked up to a sitting position and looked around. To her surprise she saw Rachel. Rachel was many inches taller than Austin and she had Austin's sense of humor. She was the kind of person that Austin could talk to, and Austin would make jokes about Rachel's height and Rachel would just call Austin short. When Austin saw Rachel she found that she was smiling at her, laughing a little with another girl named Megan.

Austin looked down at her stomach, finding a pack of peanut butter crackers. Austin laughed and grabbed the crackers and made her way over to Rachel and Megan.

"Hope you like peanut butter." Rachel said without any introduction, or even asking Austin if she wanted to join in. Austin guessed that by walking over that she had accepted the slightly different invitation.

"You kidding? I live on peanut butter." Austin responded.

"Good, you can have my share then." Megan said with a smile.

Austin sat on the ground, the three of them forming a triangle on the sandy ground. They talked for hours, each one of them laughing until they cried about different stories and jokes each other told. Not to mention a few of Austin's random comments.

---

Back in D.C Gibbs and the team were investigating a murder of petty officer Brian Voltz, who seemed to have been tortured violently until finally put out of his misery by a lethal injection to the heart.

Gibbs was talking to a slightly disturbed Ducky, who was examining some type of scarring on the man's left arm.

"Jethro, look here." Ducky said with his thick accent.

Gibbs looked to where Ducky was pointing and raised an eyebrow. "Bite marks." Gibbs observed.

"Precisely."

"What kind of animal?"

"Well Jethro. Due to the lining of teeth on the upper jaw, making a crescent shape on the man's skin… one would also have to account for how deep the teeth had dug in."

"And?"

"The animal that created these bite marks was 100%… human."

---

Austin was now making tons of friends. One of them included a man named Jack Gregory. He had a blond buzz cut and was also very muscular, with an almost angelic finely toned face. His voice was deep and soothing, almost complimenting all the time.

He wasn't at all Austin's kind of guy, but Megan didn't know this. Megan adored this man, and this man adored Austin. Austin was oblivious to everything. She just wanted to be a good Marine.

Megan had to get Austin out of the picture. Megan was a fellow Marine, who knew exactly how to get rid of another.

---

Austin's team was finally called out to battle in the middle of the forest area that had been dubbed by the team as "Hell's Toilet". There had been some extreme activity and their mission was to storm the campsite and kill anyone that was within a 20 meter radius of it.

Austin was giddy with excitement as they grabbed their gear, guns hanging on their shoulder, ready for battle. The troop left at 10:45 when it was completely dark. To top it all off, it started to rain. This was probably the only rain that they had throughout their stay in Afghanistan. It rained hard.

No one was quite sure when this happened. They had walked about a mile away from the base. No one heard the first shot because it was drowned out by the intense pounding of the rain on their helmets. But all the sudden, individual Marine's started dropping, blood pouring from fatal hits. Everyone ducked in cover, taking careful aim and firing a couple rounds.

Many of the soldiers had split up and now Marine's were everywhere. Austin finally heard a loud, booming voice that was her commander yelling, "Fall back! Fall back!"

Austin knew this was because they were outnumbered and weren't at a good enough angle. She listened to the commander and soldiers from all over the forest started to move back to the base. Austin looked around from face to face. Something was wrong.

"Sir! Sir!" Austin shouted taking cover.

The commander heard her, and he knew Austin always had something important to say. Whatever she had to say now probably meant life or death. "What is it?!" The commander shouted, taking cover next to Austin.

"Jack, Megan, Rachel, Wilson and Sawyer are all missing sir!"

"I'm sure they will turn up Marine!"

"No sir!" Austin screamed over the shrieking of the gunshots. "They moved too far away. This place is easy to get lost in!"

"Soldier! I don't have time for this!"

"Its peoples lives at stake sir!"

"Damn it Austin!"

"Sir! Give me the chance to find them sir!"

The commander hesitated, obviously not liking the idea.

"Let me do this! If anyone can find anyone its me sir!"

The commander looked at Austin. He knew that she would not give up on those five soldiers. Finally he nodded and ran off, back to his team, letting Austin do her thing. It was impossible to send another Marine out to help her because more than one would mean certain death for both.

Austin took off. She wasn't letting those men and women die just yet.

---

Austin found Rachel in a matter of minutes. She was lying on the ground, bleeding rapidly. It didn't look like she was breathing. Austin kneeled beside her and put her head down over her heart, listening for any noise at all.

There was nothing.

"C'mon!" Austin shouted. "Please don't make me kiss you!" Austin added as she put her hands over Rachel's heart and started to put quick pressure repeatedly. She counted to 10 and finally she got a response. She sighed in relief, overjoyed that she didn't have to put her lips on Rachel's.

"And you live to eat peanut butter another day!"

Rachel was gasping in air, wincing as her lungs stung from lack of oxygen.

Austin kneeled and lifted Rachel up on her back, Rachel's blood staining her clothes. She started to sprint. Just up ahead she saw Wilson and Sawyer and sighed in relief. The two of them were best friends and wouldn't leave each other. "Sawyer! Take Rachel back to base! Wilson, go with him!"

The two men nodded, seeing the urgency in Austin's eyes. At any other order she gave they would have laughed at her, but this was a war.

As the three were leaving, Austin thought she heard Rachel's voice whisper, "Thank you."

Austin didn't take time to think about that right now. She ran off, looking for Jack and Megan.

She found Jack after running for a while. He was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth behind a thin tree. Austin put a hand on his shoulder and comforted him. Eventually he stood up.

"Listen Jack. You need to go back to the base! Do not look back at all costs! Do you understand me?!"

Jack just nodded fearfully and started to make his way back to base.

"Megan?!" Austin shouted, the gunshots drowning out the yelling.

Austin saw a slender figure up ahead. She started to run towards them, knowing that it was a woman due to the gracefulness in the way she moved. She was certain that it was Megan.

It wasn't until that she heard her name from behind her that she realized the woman she was chasing after was not Megan at all. That sent a shiver up her spine as she spun around, seeing Megan.

"Austin!" Megan shouted, gripping onto her.

"Are you alright?"

"No! Gibson is out there somewhere!"

Austin's heart felt cold. She knew Gibson very well despite his calm quiet exterior. "All right! I'll find him! Go back to base! Sprint! There is no time for jogging!" Austin said, knowing how lazy Megan sometimes got, even in this kind of mess.

Megan nodded and started to sprint away. Once she was out of Austin's sight she smirked and started to jog. Gibson was at the base, safe and sound. He didn't even come because he was sick with a fever of 102.4.

Austin had saved five lives that night. She attempted to save an nonexistent sixth. It wasn't until that she heard a loud crack of a gun that was only a few feet away from her and felt a severe, violent pain in her back that she realized she had been fooled. She jerked her head around, seeing Megan, a gun raised, pointed at Austin.

Her breathing was getting shallow, and her balance started to leave as she fell to her knees, her arms at her side. She felt the blood seeping from her back and stomach, staining her clothes with the crimson liquid even more. The bullet had gone all the way through her body.

Her hands clasped around the would on her stomach, putting pressure, getting déjà vu all too clearly. She went back to when she was fifteen years old. A confused kid. Shot in the abdomen. The pain was unbearable but the fear was worse.

She fell the rest of the way, her face nestling in the warm mud. Everything started to fade away as the cold rain pounded against Austin's soft, but strong face. Blackness engulfed her vision as she felt the warmth of her own blood surround her. Right then and there she felt the same fear that she had when she was fifteen. This was what war was. This was it.

Austin lost consciousness in the midst of the battle, in the midst of the double cross. The enemy had not pulled the trigger, but a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin was declared missing the next day after the commander had sent a search party out to look for her. All they came up with were many different footprints, which were probably from different Marines so that wasn't taken into consideration. There was also a stain of dried blood on the now hardened ground. Everyone assumed the worst.

---

Austin laid unconscious in a small bed in a little cabin in the middle of the forest. It was in the perfect spot because it was really hard to get to, and also the forest was really hard to maneuver through in the first place, and the cabin was considerably deep in the forest.

A woman sat next to her, dressing her wounds. She had put clean clothes on Austin as opposed to the bloody, wet, dirty ones that she had been wearing. Austin had scratches all over her. One required stitches because when she had fallen, she had fallen directly into a thorn bush. Of course Austin probably didn't notice because the pain in her back and stomach were probably much, much worse.

Where the bullet had entered was not a real problem because it was so small of an entry wound, but where the bullet had exited was the size of a golf ball because the amount of flesh it had obliterated.

Once the woman was done she pulled covers over Austin and hoped for the best. Even though she didn't trust American's because she was born and raised in Afghanistan, but at the same time, she couldn't let someone die. Especially one that looked so young. She had to keep her three children away from this woman at all costs, afraid that when and if this woman woke up that she would turn out to be full of hate for her and her country. That thought scared her the most.

---

While Austin was unconscious, she was having nightmares of her past. It was almost like she was reliving them. She even saw the car accident that stole her mother and her sister away from her. She saw Greg and Terry. She missed them so much.

---

The woman noticed Austin's slight discomfort and felt her forehead. She jerked her hand away. She had a fever that definitely broke 100. This was bad. The woman had absolutely no medical supplies except for bandages, dressings and a few band-aids.

Austin needed fluids, but how was she supposed to give them to her while she was in this condition without her choking?

The woman decided that if the fever wasn't gone by tomorrow and if she wasn't awake either, that their was nothing that she could do. Their was no hope.

She looked out the small window, watching her children play. One was Miguel, 10 years old. The other was Lee, 15 years old. And the last one was Susana, she was 7 years old. As the woman looked out at them, she felt overwhelming sadness. She looked down at the dying body of the young Marine, knowing that she was someone's child. Someone out there loved this girl. She couldn't let her die, knowing the depression that she would fall into if she ever lost one of her children, even if they were adults like the woman lying on the bed, fighting for each breath that she took.

---

The next day came and went. The Marine Corps finally decided that Austin was dead. They sent two Marines to inform the next of kin, which happened to be Gibbs, that his daughter was KIA.

The two Marine's marched to the door. Neither made a move to knock. Gibbs came to the door for them because the now four year old Timber had informed him that someone was at the door.

Gibbs's heart wanted to stop when he saw the two Marines. He knew what this meant.

"Mr. Gibbs?" One of the Marines asked.

Gibbs nodded. "Yes."

"We are sorry to inform you-"

The man was cut off by Gibbs who said, "Have you seen the body?"

"Excuse me?" Asked the other Marine.

"Have you seen my daughter's body? Are you certain that she is dead?"

"No sir… we haven't seen her body."

"Then don't tell me she is dead."

"But sir…"

"No. Either find her body, or don't come back here and tell me that she is dead."

"Uh…"

The door shut. The two Marines had no choice. They walked away.

---

Austin still had not awaken. Sweat dripped from her soft facial features. Hair sticking to the sides of her face and her forehead. Somehow, she still looked beautiful.

The woman looked down at her. She wondered what her name was. Curious as to how old she was. She wondered if she was going to be a good person. She was curious about this girl. She was also apprehensive.

---

Austin was slipping away. The fever had gone down, but it was still bad. She hadn't had fluids or food and she was dying. Austin felt herself slipping away as she saw Greg and Terry. She also saw Shannon and Kelly. They were all smiling at her. They all seemed happy, but they all looked so sad. She was standing in front of them. She was with them.

"_We love you Austin." _she heard the soft voice of a young Greg say.

"_Soon, you'll be healthy and energetic, like your normal self." _She heard Terry say. Austin thought that meant that it was time. She reached out her hand, wanting to go with them. She stopped when she heard Shannon's voice, louder than everyone else's, but at the same time so kind, so loving.

"_You can't. You've grown so much Austin… your dad did good. Don't let him down."_

"_Tell daddy I said 'hi'!" _Yelled a tiny voice. Austin looked down and saw Kelly.

Austin nodded and let out a choked, _"I will. I promise."_

"_Pinkie promise!" _Kelly said, wide eyed and as cute as could be.

"_Pinkie promise…"_ Austin replied softly.

Austin heard Shannon jump in again. _"Go home Austin."_

"_Mom…"_

"_I'll see you later, in the long run."_

"_I love you Austin! Baby sister!" _Kelly shouted with a bright and smiling face.

Austin felt herself going home. She didn't want to. Not yet.

"_It's alright Austin. We will see you again. Until then, We all love you. Goodbye."_

They all said goodbye in unison. She looked at Terry and Greg, then at Shannon and Kelly, taking in the faces that she didn't want to leave. Finally she whispered, _"Goodbye."_

---

Austin gasped in air as she jerked awake. She jolted to an upright position and let out a scream of shock and agony at the severe pain in her back and stomach.

The woman heard the disturbance and ran in the room. She saw Austin sitting up, obviously in pain. She walked swiftly over to the side of the bed and put a hand on her shoulder. Austin flinched at the sudden touch.

The woman started saying something in a different language. It was Arabic. It took Austin a second to comprehend. She was fluent in Arabic. Finally she understood that the woman had said, "Its alright. You're safe. Lay down."

Austin did as she was told, wincing uncomfortably. "Who…are you?" Austin asked in Arabic, which was the language the whole conversation was in from there on.

"My name is Simone Akide. This is my home. I live here with my three children."

"Why am I here?" Austin asked, calming down a little.

"You were injured. I thought that you might need help, and I was right."

Austin took that moment to really look at Simone. She had dark brown eyes that seemed to look right through Austin. She had black hair and an olive complexion. She wore loose fitting earthy toned clothes. That's when Austin realized she wasn't wearing the same clothes she had been. She looked down, realizing that she was wearing a blue button up pajama shirt with matching pants. Her face took on a slight shade of red as she looked up at Simone.

Simone just laughed at the girl's reaction. "Your old clothes were torn up, bloody and wet. I couldn't let you stay in them." She was starting to calm down herself, realizing that Austin was just a kid really. She was twenty at the most.

"Austin Gibbs. Marine."

"I know." Simone said softly.

Austin was silent with a hint of confusion in her eyes.

Simone smiled. "Your dog-tags."

"Oh" Austin said simply.

Austin stopped as she remembered what had happened. She placed a hand on her wounded stomach, remembering that look on Megan's face. A look of hate. No trace of guilt. It was no accident like Austin had hoped it was.

"Are you all right?" The woman asked.

"I've been shot… and it feels like I have stitches in my right arm… I'm dandy."

"I didn't mean physically."

Austin looked up at Simone, knowing that she had picked up on Austin's mood.

"…Your friend shot you? Is that it?"

"How did you know?"

"Mother's intuition. When you have a child you will understand."

Austin chuckled. "Well… yeah… that's what happened. It doesn't really matter though." Austin said wincing as she sat up once again, this time aware of the pain so it didn't come as quite of a shock as it had before.

"I don't think you should move."

"I have to get back to base."

"At least stay for dinner. You woke up just in time for it."

Austin suddenly realized that she was starving. She didn't realize that she hadn't eaten for days. She was still stubborn despite everything. "I don't think-"

Austin was cut off by Simone. "It wasn't a suggestion."

Austin smiled. "I suppose that I could stay a little while longer."

"Good choice."

---

Gibbs walked into work that day. He seemed a little more uptight than usual and the team was starting to worry. He walked into the bullpen without a word and sat down at his desk.

"Hey boss." Tony said as he stood up with a case-file in his hand.

"We might have a lead on the case."

"Are you waiting for an invitation DiNozzo?"

"Uh. No boss. Sorry boss."

Gibbs just gave him a 'get on with it' look.

"Um, Miles Jovaline. Secretary at Bethesda."

"What are you standing around here for? Go pick him up."

"Boss." McGee interrupted. "Abby wants to see you in the lab."

"Go help DiNozzo, McGee."

"Yes boss." McGee said following Tony to the elevator.

"Gibbs." Ziva said walking over to his desk before he went down to the lab.

"Yes Ziva?"

"She's fine. She probably just got a little turned over in the forest."

"Around…"

"What?"

"The expression is 'turned around.'"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. I do. I also know that she didn't get turned around. She's hurt. But I know she's not dead." Gibbs sighed heavily as he added the word, "Yet…" He headed down to the lab, leaving Ziva to think about what he had said.

---

Austin's story made the news with a bang.

"_Austin Gibbs, a Marine from D.C. has gone missing somewhere in Afghanistan." _Says a female news reporter, covering the story._ "Reports show that her body has yet to be found. Search parties have been sent throughout the area but have yet to come up with any new information. Commander Samuel Johnson, who was in charge of the team during the time that Austin seemed to have just disappeared had a few words to say to reporters."_

The commander's voice came on the air. _"She was a good Marine. She always did a good job and put others ahead of herself. She came to me and said that a few people were not on their way back to base. She went to look for them. That was the last time I saw her. She did save the lives of those Marines."_

The female reporter came back on the television. _"We will keep updates on the Marine's situation. In other news…"_

Palmer changed the channel quickly. He sighed heavily as he remembered when Austin was just fifteen years old. Palmer was no longer working with Ducky. He had branched off, doing his own thing. He missed Austin, and he never would have thought that when he had seen her off with everyone else when she was going to Afghanistan was going to be the last time.

---

Austin sat down at the dinner table, letting out a sigh of relief. The ten foot walk from the bedroom to the dining room was torture. Simone understood, and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you." Muttered Austin sincerely.

The children were all staring at her. Austin guessed that they had never seen a stranger before.

"Children, don't be rude. Introduce yourselves."

The fifteen year old was first. "I'm Lee." He said confidently, as if trying to impress Austin.

"I'm Susana." Came a soft female child's voice next.

Silence followed. Austin looked at the last child curiously. Wondering why he was silent. Then when he started making movements with his hands and mouthing a few of the words she realized that he was a mute. Austin knew that he was also deaf because of the wondering look in his eyes.

Simone was about to tell Austin what the boy was trying to tell her but when she saw Austin start to do sign language, she was astounded. No one was ever able to communicate with the boy before except for herself and Lee. Susana was really terrible at sign language.

Austin said through the use of her hands, "I'm Austin. Nice to meet you Miguel."

The look on the child's face was one that Austin would never forget. He lit up and grinned at Austin and had a look of understanding and relief. He looked at his mother and Simone just gawked. "Where did you learn to sign?"

"Well, my father and my friend taught me. They said you never know when it could come in handy."

Simone was overjoyed and she laughed. "Welcome to the family."

Austin chuckled, hand on her stomach, trying to hide the pain.

Simone decided to change the subject. "I'll apologize in advance for the food. I was never a good cook."

"It doesn't matter. I'm starving."

Everyone started to eat. They seemed weary of the meal because of how terrible it tasted. Austin on the other hand, was emptying her plate in a matter of seconds. She had truly been starving.

---

That night, Austin stared up at the ceiling, laying on her temporary small bed. Simone had convinced her to stay for an extra night, despite Austin's protests.

She thought of Greg, Terry, Shannon and Kelly. The memory drilled into her head.

_You've grown so much…your dad did good…don't let him down._

_Pinkie promise!_

…_I'll see you later…in the long run._

_I love you Austin! Baby sister!_

A tear escaped Austin's tightly shut eyes. Terry… she looked so young… so full of life. It was hard to remember her before she got the cancer. Austin hadn't understood what was going on back then. She had lost so much and she was so tired. She had to get home.

Home… Timber barking at a random passer-by. Gibbs, being their for her whenever she needed him. The team, together in the bullpen. Laughing, joking, being happy. A family. Austin's family. Home.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning, Simone woke up early like she usually did. She went to check in on Austin quickly, to make sure she was comfortable. Simone walked into Austin's room and saw that she was not there. She got worried even though she knew that Austin probably went back to the Marine base. She sighed heavily as she went to check on her kids. First, she went to check on Susana. She wasn't in her bedroom.**

**Simone started to get frantic. She moved from room to room. None of the children were there. She started yelling out there names. "Miguel! Lee! Susana!"**

**She glanced out the window, her heart in her throat. Now she was filled with anger. She ran outside and greeted Austin, who had all three children outside, playing with them. When Simone walked up to her, Austin was saying something in sign language to Miguel. It was a sign that Simone had never seen before. Then she realized that Austin was teaching him new things. Seeing this, some of the rage subsided, but not all of it.**

**Simone stood next to Austin, who was sitting down in front of Miguel. "What's the matter with you?!" Simone shouted, as if Austin was one of her kids.**

**Austin scrambled to her feet, wincing, a hand on her stomach. "What did I do?" She said defensively in a childish tone.**

**Simone sighed. "It's not even five o' clock! Why are the children out here, and why are you even out of bed?! You're recovering! Remember?!"**

**Austin looked confused. This woman who she had just met yesterday was actually concerned about her well-being. "Well…I just thought that…"**

"**That what?!"**

"**Nothing ma'am… It was stupid of me… This is your home and I should not of acted the way I did." Austin said. It was what she had been trained as a Marine to say.**

**Simone sighed. "Don't be like that. I overreacted. I didn't tell you what to do and what not to do as long as you stay here. I'm just not used to strangers, or my kids being up this early…speaking of which. How did you get them up?"**

"**Um…" said Austin slowly. "They are actually the ones that woke me up. Miguel wanted to talk to me."**

"**Really?" Simone asked unbelieving. "He never wants to talk to anyone. He must really think a lot of you."**

**Austin smiled a little. "He's a great kid. They all are ma'am."**

"**Don't you start calling me ma'am."**

**Austin nodded and chuckled. "No problem."**

"**I'll go make breakfast. You wouldn't be able to watch them while I do that would you?"**

"**It would be an honor."**

"**Don't strain yourself. I don't want the stitches to come out. Especially the ones on your stomach. That would be very messy."**

"**I'll be careful."**

"**Be sure you do."**

**---**

**The next day, Gibbs got a knock on the door. He sighed heavily. He was about to head into work. He walked to the door, coffee in hand. When he opened it, he half smiled. He knew he would see this face come by soon. He had known from the very beginning.**

**---**

**Later that day, Gibbs was at NCIS. Miles Jovaline was in interrogation room 2. Gibbs walked in with a file in his hand. He dropped it down on the table, making sure that it made a sound.**

"**I didn't do anything." Jovaline said instantly.**

**Gibbs didn't say anything. He turned the chair around and sat down across from Jovaline.**

"**You've got to believe me!"**

"**Give me one good reason."**

"**I-I help out at homeless shelters! I give to orphans! I have two kids of my own!"**

"**Where were you last Saturday? 11:45 pm?"**

"**I was at home, sleeping."**

"**Can anyone confirm that?"**

"**Well…"**

"**Nope… thought so."**

"**What did I do?"**

**Gibbs opened the file and started to spread out pictures. While he was spreading them out, he was telling the story. "You broke into petty officer Voltz apartment and tortured him until he was within an inch of death. Then you took a bite out of his left arm. But that's not all. You finished him off by a lethal injection that stopped his heart."**

**The man went pale and started to shake his head. "No… I didn't…"**

"**We found your fingerprints on petty officer Voltz counter!"**

"**Yeah! We were friends! I was with him watching the football game on Saturday! But I left at 10 o' clock! I swear!"**

"**Who was playing?"**

"**What?"**

"**Who was playing in the football game?"**

**The man hesitated. "Um… Redskins and the… the…" The man tried to think. "I cant think under pressure!"**

"**No one is pressuring you… I've got all the time in the world."**

**After another long moment of silence the man finally broke. "He had an affair with my girlfriend! I couldn't let him get away with it!"**

**Gibbs just smirked as he picked up the file and the pictures. He walked out of the room without a word. He got what he needed.**

**---**

**It was dark in Afghanistan when Simone came up to Austin with a request.**

"**Could you watch my children while I go and get supplies in town?"**

**Austin smiled. "Sure. You've done a lot for me. I suppose I could lend a hand."**

**Simone smiled. "Thank you so much Austin. There are a few things that you should know before I go…"**

**---**

**It was almost an hour before Simone started to end her long speech on what to do if this or that happened. Austin just sat and nodded, not daring to interrupt.**

**Finally, Simone took a breath and stopped. She saw the overwhelmed look in Austin's eyes and laughed. "I'm sorry. I've never left my kids alone."**

"**They aren't alone." Austin said putting a hand on Simone's shoulder. "I swear to you… I will protect each one of them with my life."**

"**I know. You are so great to have around Austin. I may be a little sad when you go."**

**Austin smiled. "I'll miss you too. Now go and get the supplies and don't worry about a thing."**

"**Alright." Simone said as she left.**

**---**

**Now that the case was over and done with, Gibbs had nothing to do but think about Austin. He sat at his desk in the middle of the day. The clock moved at troubling slow speed. It seemed that every time Gibbs looked up at the clock it read 1:22.**

**DiNozzo walked over to Gibbs's desk and sighed. "Boss, me and the team are heading out to the bar after work. I thought it would be a good idea if you came."**

"**I'm busy." Gibbs responded, obviously not really paying attention.**

"**It will get your mind off a few things."**

"**That's what the boat and scotch is for."**

"**Hanging out with your team isn't?"**

"**Am I being interrogated here?" Gibbs asked irritated.**

"**No sir… Just thought it would do you some good."**

"**Don't you have work to do DiNozzo?"**

**Tony just nodded and turned, not seeing the point in trying to cheer him up anymore. He wasn't taking any offers and he sure wasn't listening anyway. He gave a defeated shrug to McGee and Ziva who just looked back down at their desks, trying not to think anymore of it.**

**---**

**Susana showed Austin her doll collection. They were home-made. Austin presumed that Simone made them for her because of the delicate loving touch that seemed to be present in the craftsmanship. The straw and twig twisted loosely at the limbs and head. A lighter, almost yellow color was chosen that consisted of needle thin twigs that were actually formed into a single braid that descended down the doll's back.**

**Austin had never been a doll type of girl. Never astounded by the machine, factory made porcelain or plastic dolls that any idiot could create. But this, this was talent in a nutshell. She held the doll gently in the palm of her hand, not daring wrapping her strong, rough fingers around the doll, in fear of pulling a twig loose. Austin smiled at Susana, who was grinning from ear to ear at Austin's admiration of the doll.**

"**Her name is Kindle! She's my favorite doll in the whole wide world."**

"**Really? This does look like a really special doll. Kindle, right?"**

"**That's right!"**

"**Really pretty." Austin said smiling.**

**Susana opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off by the sound of something knocking over from outside. Susana crossed her arms in front of her chest in frustration, not liking to be interrupted.**

**Austin rolled her eyes. "What are Miguel and Lee doing now?" She said more to herself, but Susana answered her anyway.**

"**They are always breaking stuff. Mama says that they aren't allowed, but they do it anyway. I'm the only good one."**

**Austin laughed a little, but the smile faded as she walked into the dining area and looked out the window. Her heart started thudding against her chest. It was pounding so hard that she thought it was going to throw her to the ground. "Susana… where are Miguel and Lee?"**

"**Didn't you say they were outside?"**

"**I know what I said…but I don't think so." Austin whispered.**

**Susana was confused. She wondered why Austin was being like this. Suddenly, Lee's deep voice rang through the house. "No Miguel! That's mine! You're going to break it!"**

**Austin ran towards the voice. Miguel and Lee were both in Lee's room. Austin wasted no time. She picked up Susana and put her in with the boys. She then started to give directions.**

"**Alright. When I close this door, we are going to play a game." Austin whispered. "You guys have to be really quiet." As she was speaking she was also signing so Miguel could understand. Of course the game wasn't really fair due to the fact that Miguel couldn't speak in the first place. Austin couldn't think about that right now. She was terrified. Lee was the only one old enough to pick up on the urgency. He was curious and afraid.**

"**Everyone understand?" Austin asked. Everyone nodded except Susana.**

"**That doesn't sound fun!" She shouted.**

"**Shh!" Lee said sternly.**

"**But we haven't started. I don't want to play."**

"**That's too bad. You got to listen to Austin, or else Mama will kick your behind."**

"**Fine…" Susana surrendered.**

"**Alright. Lee. Come here." Austin whispered.**

**Lee did as he was told. "What's going on?"**

"**I can't explain right now… just listen. When I leave, you immediately lock the door behind me. If I'm not back in ten minutes or more, do not, and I mean, do **_**not**_** open that door for anything or anyone except for your mother." Austin whispered so Miguel and Susana couldn't hear.**

**Lee nodded. He didn't like this, but he had no choice. He was afraid, but he had to be a big brother and protect his little brother and sister.**

"**Good." Austin hugged Lee. He felt her heart racing against his chest. "Don't let me down."**

"**Same to you…" Lee said simply.**

**Austin ran out of the room and Lee did as he was told and locked it behind her. He turned and pulled off the best smile he could. Susana and Miguel had tears in their eyes. They had picked up on the tension and were now terrified.**

**---**

**Gibbs had a terrible feeling in his gut. The feeling was so bad that he felt nauseated. Something was wrong. Something was happening to Austin. What made it worse was the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't be there with her, pulling her through it. He couldn't hold his little girl and tell her that everything was alright. That was the worst pain for a parent.**

**He sat at his desk, wishing that he could go back to when she was fifteen. She was such a good kid. She rarely did anything wrong, and when she did it was for good reason, and good things usually came out of it. Like Timber. She had disobeyed him about the dog, but that dog turned out to be apart of the family.**

**Gibbs sat with hands folded in front of his face, trying not to think about it. Trying to get his gut to calm down. Austin could take care of herself. The only problem was that she always tried to save others **_**before**_** herself, which got her into this dilemma in the first place.**

**Maybe the nausea was just the result of some bad coffee. No. This wasn't a regular stomach ache or stomach flu. This was fear. This was worry and grief. Gibbs **_**knew**_** something was wrong. He was feeling the exact same way Austin was feeling right now.**

**---**

**Austin stood at the front door of the house for a few seconds before putting her hand on the knob. She was hoping, praying that the people she had seen out the window before, were not there now.**

**Her prayers were not answered as she opened the door, looking out into the darkness, seeing three men that definitely were Arabic. They hadn't noticed her yet, and she took that chance to look around. She saw guns laying on a turned over picnic table that Simone had made herself. That made Austin furious. **

**She guessed that they were trying to figure out what to do to the people that were inside the house. Austin's fists clenched tightly. They picked the wrong day to mess with this household.**

**Austin stepped all the way out of the house. The first man, who was very tall, Austin estimated around 6' 5" saw her first. He was young and muscular. Probably in his prime, which made it that much harder for Austin.**

**The man shouted, "This will be easier than we thought!" The other two men were almost in tears with laughter.**

**Austin's jaw clenched as she heard the words. She had been looked down on all her life for just being female. Right now she had lost a lot of weight because of her poor health in the past week or so. So she looked scrawny.**

**Then she remembered her dad's words. **

"_**Just 'cause you're a girl, doesn't make you weak. It makes you that much stronger because you have to fight harder to be recognized. Your moment will come when you can show all those macho guys what you're capable of."**_

**This was her moment. She had to protect those children inside. Even if it cost her, her life. "Don't be so quick to laugh." She said irritated.**

"**What are you going to do? Look at yourself. You probably wont even kill a fly. You're too pretty to lower yourself to taking life. Why should we be afraid woman?"**

"**Because… I have the upper hand." Austin said. She wasted no more time. She jumped off the front steps, wincing as her stomach clenched with the impact and sent a fist towards the head mans jaw.**

**The man flung his head away and caught her arm. He tightened his grip so she couldn't move away. He laughed again. "You have nothing that should make us fear you. You're just a small little girl who doesn't look a day over twenty. What is your upper hand may I ask?"**

**Austin smirked and sent her knee flying into the man's crotch with amazing force.**

**The man's face shriveled into a look of agony as he let go of her arm, his legs giving up on him, sending him shrinking to the ground.**

"**My upper hand is that I'm smart, and I'm also a girl who isn't a day over twenty." Austin said matter-of-factly.**

"**Kill…her…" The man gasped from the ground.**

**Without hesitation the two other men made a grab for Austin. She swiftly moved away and got into fighting position. Now she waited for one of them to make the first move.**

**A chubby man with a thick black beard moved first. He tried to make contact with Austin's face with his elbow. He barely missed. Austin felt the win from the man's quick elbow as she leaned back.**

**Before Austin could regain her complete balance, the second man, a stringy man with short cropped hair and nicely shaved beard made contact with Austin's stomach with his fist.**

**Austin's eyes went wide. She had gone out there with a huge disadvantage. She had been shot just days before, and she just knew that at least two stitches were gone. She had been right as she felt the old wound start to seep the red fluid that Austin knew so well.**

**The three men now knew her weakness. The head guy was now on his feet, a little wobbly, but on his feet non the less.**

**This wasn't fair. She was just one person and she had to beat three others. She held her stomach defensively as the blood started to soak through.**

**The chubby man held her arm and twisted it behind her back. Austin let out a sharp yelp as she felt her shoulder pop harshly.**

**Austin twisted her foot around and got the man in the back of the knee, sending him crashing to the ground.**

**Now the man with the grudge started to close in on her. Austin rushed at him, which surprised the man and she was able to get extreme contact just below the ribcage. The man gasped as he tried to suck in air that had escaped him.**

**The stringy man wrapped an arm around Austin's neck, getting her in a firm headlock.**

**Austin struggled before she realized what she had to do. She thrust her thumb into the man's right eye and his grip eased as he screamed. She stomped on his foot and Austin slipped out easily.**

**Before she knew it, bullets were being fired. The leader had stumbled over to the table that the guns rested on and picked one up. He started firing, but his aim was terrible due to the pain in the lower half of his body.**

**Austin maneuvered perfectly, hand still holding her stomach, trying to stop the flow of blood. Austin stooped and picked up a decent sized rock and flung it at the man. Luck was with her as it struck him in between his eyes.**

**The man dropped the gun and his hands flew to his face, screaming. The gun hit the ground with such and impact that it went off. Austin's leg gave out beneath her and she felt crippling pain. She crashed to the ground, her face made an imprint in the dirt.**

**The other two men came running at her. Austin couldn't just lay there. She hurriedly got to her feet, favoring her right leg. She stumbled over and flung herself the rest of the way. She picked up the gun and rolled over on her back, aiming the gun from one to the other.**

**Austin grabbed onto the picnic table and pulled herself to her feet. The other man had fallen to the ground, obviously dazed. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and rolled him over on his back and pressed the muzzle of the gun to the base of his skull.**

**While Austin was pursuing the leader, the other three men had picked up their guns, both aimed at Austin, getting closer. The two men stopped their approach and waited for orders. Austin knew that this man was no suicide bomber or anything like that. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready.**

"**Call them off! Or I swear that I will shoot!" Austin shouted**

**The man grunted as he tried to move away. Austin pressed the muzzle of the gun harder into his neck, making him wince and become very still.**

**The three men knew that Austin was in an extreme amount of pain. They knew that she would shoot even though she would regret it later. They could see it in her piercing blue eyes. Now, what the decision came down to was the next few words that came out of the man's mouth. Live or die. Semper fi.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Back off! Back off!" The man yelled as loud as he could. The other two men lowered their guns obediently.

"Now… Get off this property and never come back. If you do… I wont give you an option to live or die." Austin growled. She had never been this threatening before. It was truly scary.

The man on the ground nodded and Austin let him up. He took off running as soon as soon as he got to his feet. He left his gun and so did the other two who went off after him.

Now Austin realized that she had been running on pure adrenaline for the last bit of the fight. It was there that she collapsed. It was dark and Austin's leg throbbed with seemingly endless pain. Her right arm dislocated drastically. Her stomach seeping blood as if she had been shot once again. Austin started to tremble, but she wasn't afraid. She started to sweat, but she was not hot. Austin closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain but to no avail.

---

Lee, Miguel and Susana were huddled in the small room. Susana and Miguel were being as quiet as possible, of course Miguel had no choice. They just thought they were playing the quiet game, but Lee was trembling with cold, gripping fear. It had been a whole hour and Austin hadn't returned. He thought the worst.

---

Gibbs shuffled through files on his desk. It was three o' clock in the U.S. He had to keep his mind occupied, knowing that if he thought of Austin, he would think of the worst possible situation that she is in. Their were no cases, but Gibbs decided that he would just fiddle with a few files on previous cases.

He finally gave in and opened one of the drawers of his desk. He took out a picture that was being held within a bright green colored frame. Green had always been Austin's favorite color. The glass that protected the picture was cracked. Gibbs ran his fingers over the crack. Finally his fingers reached Austin's face. She was smiling brightly with an arm wrapped around Paul's neck, and her other arm wrapped in a white cast, signed with Paul's name. Paul was looking down at Austin, slightly stooped because of the height difference, with a look that Gibbs recognized so well.

It was a look of admiration, of gratitude, humble and confusion. It was a look of love.

Gibbs remembered taking that picture. It had been a really hot and humid day. Austin was wearing a black ball cap with the name "Slingers" written in a bright green. She also wore a softball jersey with the same name on it as the hat on the front. She wore a white Tee-shirt under it. On the back, though you couldn't see it from the picture, was her last name, "Gibbs" and a big number 17. The jersey was black with green and white lining around the sleeve and white lettering.

Gibbs had gotten Austin into softball because he knew that she needed to get some of her energy out. Some people thought that she needed to get some aggression out because she was so nice and sweet all the time. They were almost right. In the beginning Austin had been frustrated with the game because she was the new kid. No one really acknowledged her. She was a benchwarmer. Then one day one of the girls was injured, so Austin had to bat for her. They were behind 5-3. First and third had girl's on them. Austin had that bat cocked and ready. The pitcher was throwing curves and knuckles and fake-outs. To top it all off, they were at a staggering 65 mph. Those were the slow ones.

Austin watched the girl move her arm back, preparing for her flawless windmill motion. She brought her arm up and around at amazing speed, sending the fluorescent green ball right into the strike zone. Austin swung the bat as hard as she could.

"Strike one!" The ref had shouted, balling his hand into a fist and raising it above his head to clarify his call.

Beads of sweat formed on Austin's forehead. The helmet she wore was a size too big and was drooping into her line of vision. She carefully lifted it up, getting a good look at the pitcher. She raised the bat up once again, watching the pitcher, nearly glaring. Austin knew that she could hit the next one. The girl seemed to have a pattern going. Being the daughter of an NCIS agent, and hanging out at the base stretched her ability to identify patterns.

At that moment, when Austin was sure that the girl was going to pitch that same kind of ball, she changed it up. Instead of doing a full windmill motion, she did half the work as she brought her hand behind her back, off to the side, as if she was going to start the windmill. Her arm thrust forward, but it did not go up and over. Instead, it went down and up halfway and she realeased the ball. It was significantly slower, but Austin wasn't expecting slow. She swung the bat two seconds too early, making her look like an idiot.

"Strike two!" The ref called, making the same hand motion.

Austin sighed as she lowered her bat. She wanted to walk off the field right now and spare herself the embarrassment. None of the other girls could hit these, why would she be any different. Then, as if he had heard her thoughts, Gibbs had yelled, "Come on! Keep it together! Show 'em that you deserve to be on this team!"

"Don't let the old man down Austin!" Paul had chimed in.

Gibbs just looked down at him with a light-hearted Gibbs look.

Before she knew it, the whole team, along with the people sitting on the "Home" bleachers started to cheer for her. Austin chuckled despite her frustrating situation and raised that bat one more time.

To say the least, when that pitcher made that round windmill motion and let that ball fly, making a large curve in the air, Austin busted it. Literally. The leather and sewing seemed to peel off one whole side. The other half was still in tact. Barely. She won them the game, and a trip to the play-offs.

That picture was taken at the last game of the play-offs. They had gotten second place. Austin couldn't play due to a previous softball injury where she had broken her arm. Austin had slid into home, and the catcher 'accidentally' fell and her cleats came down on Austin's arm at full force. Her bone was shattered, but it healed remarkable well.

Austin had come to the last game in support. Paul had come to every game, without fail. That was when the picture was taken. How the story behind the picture came to be.

Gibbs looked one more time at Paul's look towards Austin. She was always so oblivious to how Paul felt about her. Gibbs sighed heavily hoping that would never change. He wasn't sure if he could take giving her away on her wedding day, if she even had one. She had to come back. She had to be alright.

Gibbs looked at the crack. He laughed as he remembered how it got there. Timber had lived up to his name. He was constantly knocking things over. This picture fell victim to Timber's powerful tail, along with many other things. Gibbs had wanted to shoot that dog on more than one occasion, not that he would really do it. To tell the truth, he had gotten attached to that dog himself. It was all thanks to Austin. Austin had changed nearly everything in Gibbs's life.

Gibbs leaned back in his chair and muttered under his breath, "Come home…"

---

Simone walked through the back door. "I'm home!" She called out, hoping that the kids were asleep like she had told Austin to make sure of. She heard the sound of a door unlocking and low creak of it opening. All the sudden she saw Lee sprinting towards her, arms outstretched. Lee hadn't been excited for Simone to be home since he was ten, and even then he was never this excited. She was immediately afraid.

"Mama! Mama!"

Simone embraced him tightly. "What's wrong?! Is everyone alright."

"Austin! It's Austin! Sh-she" Lee couldn't get the sentence out. He was too worked up.

"What is it? What happened to her?"

Lee took a breath. "She went outside… there were sounds coming from out there. It sounded like men. She told me to stay in my room with Miguel and Susana."

"Are they alright?"

"Yes. They are asleep. But Austin… She went out there hours ago…she never came back."

Simone let go of Lee and sprinted to the front door. She opened it, squinted against the darkness and finally saw Austin. She was laying on the ground. Simone ran over to her and put a hand on her stomach. Simone's hand was suddenly wet and sticky with what she knew was blood.

Simone felt Austin's forehead. She was ice cold. Simone finally checked her pulse with a shaky hand. There was something. It was small and struggling. Simone knew that Austin was fighting. Simone jumped a little when she heard a cough coming from Austin.

"I'm sorry…" Austin nearly whispered.

"Shh… You have nothing to be sorry for. You're in bad condition. We need to get you inside."

"I can walk…" Austin said roughly as she tried to raise to a sitting position.

"No. That's not a good idea."

Austin winced as she sat up, then stubbornly, she got to her knees and felt a sharp pain in her left leg. She let out a short, exasperated scream and fell forward.

Simone caught her. "Shut up. I'm helping you whether you like it or not. Understand?"

Austin just nodded. Her leg felt like it was going to fall off. She was too exhausted to argue. She was barely aware of her bleeding stomach and back anymore. Her right arm was definitely dislocated. Now she didn't know whether to hold her injured shoulder, or injured leg. She just wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. She had to get through this awake.

Simone sighed. "What's the matter with you…so damn reckless."

Austin smirked, "I made…a promise…that…I would protect a woman's…family… Even if…I die in the mix." Austin said, barely able to speak. Her voice wandered off near the end, but she got the whole sentence out nonetheless.

"You're insane…"

Austin looked up at her, their eyes meeting as Austin said the words, "No ma'am…I'm a marine…"


	5. Chapter 5

The night passed slowly and painfully. Simone couldn't examine Austin's injuries fully just yet. She needed Austin to cooperate, and she was in no condition last night to hardly move. Once the sun was high in the sky, Simone came into Austin's room with all the medical supplies she owned.

"I don't suppose you're feeling better?"

"Not quite." Austin replied.

Simone walked over to the side of the bed and pulled up a chair that was in the corner of the room. She sat down and put the supplies on the ground next to her. "That can be fixed. Now… tell me everything that hurts."

"Well, my leg is killing me, my back and or stomach hurts for obvious reasons, and my arm from the shoulder down is somewhat numb." Austin informed matter-of-factly.

"Alright… let's start with your arm." Simone said softly as she reached over and touched Austin's right shoulder. She poked and prodded for a moment then sighed. "Well, I cant say that this wont hurt, but we got to get you're arm back in place."

"That's understandable."

Simone smiled lightly, but it faded as she got to work. "Roll over on your left side."

Austin did as she was told, her right arm falling limp in front of her. Simone grabbed a hold of the lifeless arm and lifted it up so it was vertical with Austin's shoulders. "I should warn you," Simone said softly, "I am no doctor."

Austin's eyes were clenched shut, preparing for pain. "I know…" She whispered. Then Austin heard a little voice. It was Susana. "Mommy… is she alright?"

"Susana, go outside with your brothers for a while."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"No honey. Now do as you're told and go outside."

Susana nodded and scampered off. Austin heard the door open and close as she went outside. Austin sighed heavily, preparing for the intense pain once again. "Be gentle…"

Simone nodded and pressed down gently where her arm was supposed to connect to the shoulder, figuring out where to push the bone into the socket. "Brace yourself." She said sweetly, and without hesitation she forcefully jerked Austin's arm forward and down, sending a sharp _pop_ throughout the room as Austin's arm went back into place.

Austin screamed, and the playful laughter that was heard outside went to a deafening silence.

"Still numb?" Simone said sympathetically.

"Nope…not at all…" Austin said painfully, her face dug into the pillow.

"Alright. Well, the worst is over I hope."

"You don't sound too certain." Austin said lifting her head up to look at Simone.

"I'd like to be. But I'm not too terribly sure."

"Could have kept that to yourself?"

"I suppose, but what fun is that?"

"You're such a nice person…"

"I know it. Now roll over on you're back. I have to stitch up your stomach."

"So you're going to look at my leg last?"

"To tell you the truth I'm a little afraid to look at it."

"…That's reassuring."

---

The news was starting to cease the stories on Austin. Everyone was slowly coming to the conclusion that she was dead. To make it worse, her troop was scheduled to come home in a matter of days. They would have to leave Austin behind, unknowing that she was alive, and would have no way of coming home if they left.

Megan thought this was the best thing in the world. She and Jack were now dating. Jack, obviously had no clue what Megan had done. If he had known, he would have reported it. Austin was a friend of his, and he was desperate to find any trace of her, but like the rest of the searchers, he came up with nothing.

Rachel was also scared to death. Austin was her best friend, this wasn't supposed to happen. Rachel missed her jokes and attitude. She was always upbeat, even in a time of crisis. She always made her laugh. She needed her friend back, and the fact that everyone was giving up infuriated her. Austin would have never given up if she had been the one to have gone missing. In a way, she wished she had been the one, because she knew that Austin would have found her by now. She felt like she wasn't trying hard enough.

Finally, after debating with herself over and over, she made her decision. She would break protocol and sneak away to look for Austin, for as long as it took. She knew Austin was alive and needed help. That night, Rachel would leave to find her friend.

---

"Simone… I'm not feeling too good right now…" Austin said miserably. She was flushed and hot to the touch.

"Oh no…" Simone mumbled.

"That's not fun to hear…"

Simone sighed. "You may have and infection…"

"Great… Just perfect…"

"Your leg is shattered. I have to set the bone."

"Oh my gosh! I'm not having fun… nope… no fun at all."

"I would be worried about you if you were having fun."

Austin chuckled. "I guess that's true."

Simone looked at Austin and handed her a cloth.

"What's this for?"

"To bite down on when I set the bone."

Austin quickly put the cloth in her mouth, wanting to get this over with.

"Relax your leg."

Austin did as she was told, and she winced as Simone placed her hand on her leg.

"When I count to three… bite down on the cloth as hard as you can… understand?"

Austin just nodded.

"1..."

Austin's hands curled up in fists, clinging to the sheets of the bed.

"2"

Austin clenched her jaw, her eyes shut tightly, knowing this was going to be terrible.

"3"

_Crack!_

---

That night, Rachel snuck out of the tent, beginning the search for Austin. She hadn't gotten eight yards away when she heard a deep voice.

"Where are you going?"

The voice was Jack's. Rachel looked over at him and said softly, "Bathroom…"

"Liar…" Jack muttered.

Rachel could feel the glare that Jack was giving her, even in the darkness.

"I'm coming with you…"

"What?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"You're looking for Austin right? Well, I want to come too."

"I…I don't think that's a good idea."

"Listen… she was my friend too. I'm coming whether you like it or not."

Rachel sighed. "Alright… alright. It will be better anyway. Two heads are better than one."

"Yeah. Now let's get going before the sun comes up. Shall we?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile a little. She was happy that she didn't have to be alone on the trip.

---

Austin woke up in the middle of the night. She realized that she had passed out from the pain in her leg. When she looked down, she saw that it was in a splint and a cast. Her arm was also in a sling. Simone had been debating that for a little while. She looked around the room and saw crutches next to her bed. Austin smiled and reached for the crutches. It was then that she realized that she was in serious need to puke.

Austin groped for the crutches. Once she finally got a hold of them, she got to her feet, getting one crutch under each arm, and hobbled as fast as she could to the bathroom. She made it, but just barely.

Austin grimaced as she flushed the puke down the toilet. The vile taste in her mouth almost made her gag once again. She sighed heavily as she moved out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

"Simone?" Austin called out. A sudden rich, delicious odor wafted to her nose. It was the wonderful smell of brownies. The smell was a little much for her, due to the fact that she had just puked up everything that was in her guts. She almost felt like running back into the bathroom, but then she realized that she had nothing more to throw up. She bared the smell and finally heard the voice she had been calling out for.

"About time you're awake. I'm terribly sorry. I warned you I wasn't a doctor. It took me one too many tries to get it right… I know."

"Try six…"

"That many? It couldn't have been that many."

"I counted…"

Simone chuckled. "I'm sorry once again."

"It's fine… I feel much better anyway."

"That's great! I heard your little predicament in the bathroom. You should be fine. You didn't show any sign in infection, I think you just needed throw up."

"Thank you for the advice. I'll remember that for the next time I get shot."

"Oh! I know three people that really want to see you now."

Austin laughed. "Bring 'em in!"

Simone called out to the children and Austin heard their feet thudding against the wooden floor as they sprinted into the house. Miguel got to Austin first and gave her a huge hug. Lee was next and he joined Miguel. Susana was last to enter the room, and the hug turned into a massive group hug. Simone even joined in.

---

Jack and Rachel trekked through the thick brush, trudging through miles of green. They had been walking for hours and Jack was getting tired. Rachel was too, but she was too stubborn to show it. She didn't want to stop. In some ways, she was like Austin, in others, they were polar opposites.

Jack finally said, "Rachel. We can't keep moving all night."

"I know…"

"Then lets stop."

"We can't."

"We have to."

"How come?"

"Because. We've done all we can for tonight. Besides, I can't see my own hand in front of my face it's so dark. How are we supposed to see Austin?"

"Go back then! If you don't want to do this!"

Jack grabbed Rachel's shoulder and spun her around to face him. "Knock it off! Stop acting like you're in charge! You're just as strong as I am, so I know you're tired and want to stop too!"

Rachel fell silent, surprised he said that. Most guys would never admit that a girl was just as strong as them, even if it were true.

Jack dropped his bags. "We make camp here…"

"So now you're in charge?" Rachel said frustrated.

"No… I'm not. We are both in charge of each other. Protecting each other. We both are aiming for the same goal. We aren't going to get her back if we don't discover some sort of control. We are tired… what if she was kidnapped? What if she is being guarded by the freaking Taliban?! We cant do anything if we are tired."

Rachel just nodded, knowing he was right. "All right… Have it your way." She said setting down her own bags, laying down a sleeping bag. Jack did the same.

---

Austin was signing with a droopy eyed Miguel. She knew that he was tired because he had just woken up a few minutes ago. Austin had been able to take off her sling because her arm had gotten reasonably better, making it easier for her to talk to Miguel. Simone was watching their conversation curiously. They were all sitting at the table, Miguel was asking really good questions that Simone had wanted to ask herself, but never did, thinking that it may be inappropriate, but the way that Austin answered easily showed that it was just fine.

"Have you ever shot anyone?" Miguel signed carefully.

"Nope." Austin responded fluidly. It was obvious she was telling the truth, the way that she didn't flinch or hesitate.

"Have you ever been shot? Besides those two times?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Were you a Marine when it happened?"

"Nope."

"How old were you?" Simone had asked that question.

Austin chuckled at Simone's eagerness to ask her questions. "I was fifteen." Austin responded.

Simone's jaw dropped. "What did you do?"

"Well…it's a long story."

"I'm pretty sure we have time."

Austin nodded. "Alright." She said and told her story. When she was done, Simone asked about her father, and where her mother had been. That was when Simone found out how hard a life Austin had had. She felt remorse for her, but somehow she knew that Austin didn't care. Things had gotten better, she had made a point about saying that.

"I cant wait to go home…" Austin said softly. "Not that I don't enjoy being here. I love it here. I just miss my friends and family."

"I understand." Simone replied, placing a hand on Austin's. "You are the best thing that has happened to this family. Before you showed up, I thought Miguel would ever be able to, or even want to for that matter, open up to anyone. And Susana loves you to death. She looks up to you. And Lee," Simone paused and chuckled. "Lee thinks you are the best person in the world. Sometimes, I think I agree with him. You are a hero to them. That will never change. Don't ever forget that."

Austin looked at Simone. "Thank you… You don't realize how much that means."

Simone smiled. "I'm hoping things wont change too much when you're gone, but for some reason, I think things will be a lot different."

"Don't worry. Things will be fine. I know it."

"I hope you're right."

---

"What's that up ahead?" Jack asked enthusiastically.

"Probably another really big tree… Same as the last one you pointed out… and the boulder before that… And the massive spider that you neglected to tell me about before it was on my back."

"Don't be so sore. I think it's a house!"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yeah Jack… It's a house in the middle of nowh-" Rachel stopped as she looked up, seeing the house. "Where…" She finished softly. "You don't think she's in there do you?"

"If she is anywhere, she is in there."

Rachel took off sprinting unexpectedly, making Jack run behind her. Rachel practically rammed into the door as she pounded it. "Open up!"

"Could you be any more subtle?" Jack asked, out of breath.

"I could… but… I don't want to. Open up!" Rachel repeated, louder than the first time.

---

For a second Austin thought she recognized the voice at the door. She shook her head and just thought to herself "_wishful thinking…that's all". _Simone interrupted her thoughts.

"Everyone, get into your rooms… Including you Austin."

"But Sim-" Austin protested.

"Now!" She scolded.

They all did as they were told. Lee teased Austin a little bit about being sent to her room. Austin just hit him in the arm, not too hard. They all chuckled softly. Once they were in their rooms, Simone opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" She asked timidly in Arabic.

"Where is she?! We want our friend back!" Rachel shouted in English, unable to understand what Simone was saying. She wasn't very good with Arabic.

Jack sighed heavily and shoved Rachel out of the way. He was very fluent in Arabic and started to speak, "I'm sorry for her behavior… What we are trying to do is find a girl named Austin. She's about this tall," He explained, putting his hand in the air, to about how tall Austin would be. "Red head, and really, _really_ blue eyes. Have you seen her?"

Rachel was sulking in the background after being pushed away.

Simone hesitated. "What is your business with her? May I ask…"

"Well, she has been missing for quite a while ma'am. She is our friend, a fellow Marine. We are worried that she may be injured, and we would like to bring her home with the rest of the troop."

Simone just smiled. It was a sadder smile, like that of a child that is setting free a wild animal that they have gotten attached to, they are sad, but they know that they are doing the right thing. "Come with me…" She whispered.

Jack grinned widely, and so did Rachel, inferring what the situation was, trying not to let Jack see, because she was still mad at him. "Thank you so much ma'am." he said softly

Simone opened the door wide so they could get in. Once they were in, they made their way down the hallway. "Austin." Simone said softly, knocking on the door to her room.

"Give me a second." Austin responded. There was the sound of crutches prodding on the ground, and rustling as she got up.

Both Rachel and Jack stopped breathing. They knew that this was Austin. She had been safe and sound, and in good hands. They couldn't wait to see her. The door knob wiggled a little as Austin turned it. The door opened and before Austin even saw who the people were, she felt arms wrap around her neck in a warm embracing hug.

"You scared me to death! If you ever do anything as reckless as that ever again I'll kill you myself!"

Austin finally realized that it was Rachel. She hadn't heard an English word in a long time, and it took her a minute to think of how to speak. Austin finally laughed and then she saw Jack. "Both of you guys? How did you get the permission? They don't send search parties for this long do they?"

They both hesitated and Rachel let go of Austin, a smile on her face as she looked at her friend.

"You guys are real idiots…you know?"

"Don't worry we know."

Austin smiled and saw three little heads peeking out from three separate doors. Simone noticed this first and motioned for them to come out. Susana ran to Austin and hid behind her. Miguel ran and hung onto Austin's leg. Lee just kind of stood at his door, knowing that Austin was going to leave. He was trying to hide how upset he was.

"Looks like you made a few friends." Jack said with a chuckle.

Austin shrugged and put an arm around Miguel. Susana was peeking out from behind Austin, looking at the two strangers with wide eyed childish curiosity. Austin smiled and nodded, "Yup."

"You ready to come home?" Rachel asked softly.

Austin hesitated and looked at Lee. He was so distant. "Give me a second…"

Simone seemed to understand what was happening, even if they weren't speaking her language. Austin had taught her a few words, so she was able to pick out a few words and understand the basic conversation.

"Sure…We will be outside…" Rachel said, somewhat hurt.

Austin chuckled. "Toughen up. You two are some of my best friends. I would just like to say good-bye."

Rachel smiled slightly. "Alright." She said, heading outside with Jack.

Austin walked over to Lee, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You are going to be a great man. I know it."

"Why are you leaving? I thought you were happy."

"I am. But I have friends and family back in America. Understand?"

Lee hesitated. "I guess so… I just wish that you didn't have to go."

"So do I. Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise that you'll stop by if you are ever in Washington."

"I promise."

"A real man holds true to his word you know."

"I know. I promise. Don't worry!" Lee said, brightening up.

"Good." Austin laughed. She turned to Miguel and Susana. "I got something for you two."

Susana and Miguel grinned widely, knowing what this meant.

Austin dug in her pocket. She pulled out a hand-made doll. It was made out of twigs and straw, like Simone had done, except hers wasn't as good. Susana didn't mind at all. She loved it. "Thank you Austin!" She said hugging her tightly.

Austin used her crutches to get into her room. She pulled out a little black camera. Miguel was a careful, responsible child who couldn't express himself through voice or sound. This was perfect. The best part was that it wasn't that expensive, so even if it did break there was no harm done. She had gotten the camera to take pictures of her base to bring home to everyone, but this seemed more important to her. Miguel was overjoyed as he examined the camera. Austin knew that he was saying 'Thank you' as best as he could. She laughed and patted him on the back.

"Lee. I didn't forget you. Come over here."

Lee made his way over to her, suppressing a smile.

Austin dug in her bag and finally handed him the book "Tom Sawyer". "It's a good book." Austin said softly. About a little boy who gets into tons of trouble whenever he can."

"Like you. Minus the boy part."

Austin laughed. "Sure, if that's how you want to think of it. The only problem is that its in English. You're going to have to learn English to read it."

Lee laughed a little. "Thanks. The next time I see you, we are going to be speaking in English, and talking about this book."

"I cant wait." Austin said sincerely.

Lee smiled and hugged Austin. He wasn't much shorter than she was. He was still growing. Austin knew that he would be a great man one day, she also know that he would hang on to his promise, no matter what. She was so proud of him.

Austin was about to give something to Simone, but she protested, not letting Austin give her anything. Austin chuckled as she finally said, "Fine."

Miguel tugged lightly on Austin's shirt. When Austin looked down he pointed to the camera. Austin smiled and nodded. Austin smiled as she kneeled down so the camera would be level with her face. Miguel took the picture. It turned out remarkably well.

Austin grabbed her bag and put it on her back. After one more good-bye hug, the door closed behind her. She would miss them terribly. Before she left, Austin took the bag off her back, set it on the ground and dug through it. She took something out and laid it at the doorstep. It was her gift to Simone. Simone had protested, but after all she had done for Austin, it only seemed fair.

Austin zipped up the bag and put it on her back once again. She grabbed her crutches and started the trek back to base with two friends by her side, leaving her new found friends behind.

That was life. Leaving something behind to go out and discover who you are. To go home, wherever home was. Yeah, she would miss them, but she knew she would see them again. Next time, it would be different. Next time, Austin would have a family of her own. Next time, everyone would be grown up.

Next time…


	6. Chapter 6

**The news of Austin being found and returning home spread throughout America in a matter of hours after she got to base. Jack and Rachel went into the base first due to the fact that Austin was moving a little slower because of her leg, and the fact that she wasn't used to crutches.**

**Austin chuckled when she heard the both of them being yelled at by their commander. They both let him yell, not bothering to tell him what they had done just yet. They were suppressing laughter.**

**Austin hobbled into the room and said to the commander, "Don't be too hard on them now sir."**

"**Shut up Gibbs!" he shouted and continued to scold the two Marines. He suddenly stopped and turned to look at Austin. He eyed her hesitantly, then looked from Rachel, to Jack, then back to Austin.**

**Austin put her right hand to her forehead in a salute, favoring her right side. "Ready for orders Commander Johnson…" Austin said softly.**

**The commander laughed hard. "I thought we would never see you again kid!" He said patting her back, overjoyed that she was back, and all right for the most part.**

**Austin laughed, but then over his shoulder, she saw Megan. She looked like she was about to cry from anger and failure. "Sir…I need to tell you something…"**

"**Sure. What's the matter?"**

**Austin sighed heavily, then she whispered what really happened. The commander turned to look at Megan, but she was no where in sight.**

**---**

**Gibbs got the phone call in the middle of the day. The phone rang wildly. Gibbs picked up the phone, expecting it to be another case.**

"**Hello?" He asked quietly as he answered the phone.**

"**Mr. Gibbs?" Said a deep, gruff voice on the other line.**

"**Yes?"**

"**We would like to inform you of your daughter Austin."**

"**Did you find her?…" Gibbs asked, forcing the question out through a closing throat, knowing that the man on the other line would tell him that she was dead.**

**The man chuckled lightly, "Yes sir. She's alive and safe. All she has is a busted up leg. Otherwise, she is great."**

**Gibbs almost lost his balance completely. He sat down in his chair behind his desk in the bullpen. "She's… alive?"**

**Tony, Ziva and McGee all went silent as they stared at Gibbs expectantly, overhearing the conversation.**

"**Thank you… so much sir." He said and hung up the phone. He dug his face into his cupped hands. His shoulders were moving up and down quickly.**

"**Boss… are you alright?" Tony asked quietly.**

**Gibbs took his face out of his hands. It was then that they realized that he was laughing. "She's all right." He confirmed.**

**Everyone went insane. They each gave high-fives all around the room, running around the building, telling everyone that knew Austin, which was pretty much everyone, except for a few of the probies.**

"**She's all right…" Gibbs repeated in a whisper to himself, as if confirming the fact to himself.**

**---**

**The day for the troop to come home was one of the happiest times in Austin's life. As they got on the helicopter to get them out of there, Austin glanced around. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. She thought of little Miguel and Susana and Lee. She couldn't wait to see them all grown up. She would miss Simone too. Simone had been like a mother to her. Austin had almost called her mom on more than one occasion, but she had caught herself before it slipped out.**

"**Good-bye…" She muttered softly and finally boarded the helicopter.**

**---**

**Austin was finally on a comfortable plane back to America. The slow sound of the engine had lulled her to sleep. Rachel was sitting next to her and she 'nudged' Austin's arm for her to wake up. Rachel's way of 'nudging' someone awake was to hit them in the arm with her direct knuckle. Austin burst awake with a slight yelp as she grabbed her arm.**

"**Glad to see you're awake." Rachel chuckled.**

"…**Rude…" Austin mumbled.**

"**Nuh-uh" Rachel retorted childishly.**

"**We there yet?"**

"**We are landing in a few minutes." Rachel informed.**

**Austin threw herself at the window, which was not an easy feat, due to the fact that she was in the isle seat, the farthest one away from the window. She was practically laying across Jack and Rachel. Jack had gotten the window seat and Rachel had gotten the middle. As Austin looked out the window, she saw the familiar scenery of Washington D.C. She grinned and looked up at the both of them. As she looked up, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She looked down and saw that Rachel and Jack were holding hands.**

"**What exactly did I miss when I was asleep?"**

**Rachel laughed and Jack blushed. "You missed everything!" Rachel said playfully. She was definitely joking and Austin knew. She just laughed and leaned back in her seat, now fidgety at the fact that she was almost home.**

**Finally, a voice came over the intercom, informing the passengers that they were now landing and should buckle up their seatbelts.**

**Everyone on the plane listened and did as they were told. After buckling up, Austin leaned back in her chair, her heart thudding against her chest. She couldn't wait to see her family. She didn't know when, or even **_**if**_** she was going to ever see them again when she was injured.**

"**Austin… calm down." Jack said soothingly.**

"**I'm trying… I just want to be home."**

**Jack smiled, "I know. You probably want to get home more than anyone. You deserve it most after all that you've been through."**

**Austin chuckled. "All I did was baby-sit and heal."**

"**You saved both mine and Jack's life. You even saved Megan's life." Rachel chimed in.**

**Austin nodded slowly. Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as the plane landed on the nice, hard runway. Austin clutched the armrests of her seat tightly. She hated flying, especially taking off and landing.**

**The plane finally came to a slow stop and everyone got to their feet when they were instructed. Austin looked out the window one last time, this time she was not happy with what she saw. There were newscasters and reporters and cameras all over the place. Austin sighed heavily, hoping that she wasn't one of the ones they asked to interview. Little did she know, they were all there for her.**

**Austin scrambled to her feet, grabbed her carry on luggage and waited in the line of people to get off the plane.**

**After about five minutes the line finally started to move. Austin stepped off the plane and to her surprise, she was practically attacked by reporters. Everyone was talking at once, Austin couldn't answer the questions even if she wanted to. She tried to ignore them to find her family. She had to jump up to look over the crowds heads. Finally, she got tired of it and pushed through.**

**At first she didn't see anyone. She squinted her eyes, everyone started to look the same because the amount of people in one place. She saw Gibbs and ran over to him. Gibbs smiled at her as he saw her running towards him. Austin hugged him tightly, laughing with nervous relief.**

"**Why are you so damn reckless?" He asked softly in her ear.**

"**Because I'm your daughter." Austin responded as she let go of him.**

"**We are glad to have you back. And if you ever scare me like that again, the Taliban will seem like kittens."**

**Austin laughed. "I'll remember that." She said softly, looking over Gibbs's shoulder, seeing the rest of the group.**

**McGee hugged Austin. "I thought I would never see you again."**

"**Way to be confident McGee."**

**McGee chuckled as he let go.**

"**Great to have you back bud." Tony joined in, patting her head, just like when she was a kid.**

"**Thanks Tony."**

"**Austin!" shouted a perky voice from almost the back of the whole airport. "I'm sooo so sorry I'm late! There was this slow person in front of me! I couldn't pass them or anything!"**

"**Abby." Austin laughed. "It's alright. I'm just glad you're here."**

**Abby smiled. "I'm glad you're here too!" Abby said hugging her tightly.**

**Austin saw Ducky and she smiled at him.**

"**Hello my dear. It's been quite boring without you. I've gotten so used to having you to talk to down in autopsy, I had to get used to talking to the deceased again. Quite strange really. Reminds me of the time when I was just starting out on my own back in London. I-"**

"**Doctor. She's probably really tired. I know I would be." Palmer said with a smile. He wasn't as awkward as he used to be.**

"**Jimmy!" Austin exclaimed. "You're back!"**

"**Not back in autopsy. Just wanted to make sure you were alright."**

"**Same thing!" Austin shouted, hugging him tightly.**

"**Can't…breathe."**

"**Sorry Palmer." Austin laughed as she let go.**

"**Hello Austin." Ziva said with a slight smile. "Did you use the techniques I taught you?"**

"**Yes ma'am." Austin grinned truthfully.**

"**Fantastic!"**

**Austin felt someone tap her shoulder. She got confused because she thought she had seen everyone that would have come. She turned around and saw a tall man with a slight hint of a light brown beard that matched the color of his hair, which was covered by a dirty, worn, tan cowboy hat. He also wore a red checkered button up shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans with a hole at the knee.**

"**Remember me Austin?" The man said with a deep voice that had a strong southern accent.**

**Austin looked into his deep green eyes and grinned. "Pauly!" She shouted.**

**Paul laughed and hugged her tightly. He had grown to be a broad shouldered 6" 5' man. **

"**You kept the hat!"**

"**Of course! I live in Tennessee. You'd be out of your mind not to have an awesome hat like this one."**

**Austin laughed. "I'm so glad to see you…"**

"**You act like you're surprised."**

"**I guess I am…"**

"**We pinkie promised…remember? Besides, you scared me half to death when you went missing. I had to see you again."**

**Austin smiled slightly. "I'm glad you came back."**

"**So am I…" He said sweetly, holding her close. He didn't want to let go, in fear that he would lose her again.**

**---**

**Later that night, Paul, Gibbs, and Austin were altogether at the dinner table. Paul had been staying at the house for a little while, until they found out information on Austin's whereabouts. Now he could leave whenever he felt necessary, now that he had the comfort of knowing Austin was alright.**

"**So Pauly. How's it going down in Tennessee?"**

"**Pretty great." Paul said in his newfound southern accent.**

"**That's great!"**

"**I haven't told you the best part."**

"**You haven't told me anything." Austin replied casually.**

**Paul laughed a little. "Well, that's true."**

"**Well? What's the update kid?" Gibbs jumped in, curious to know what had been going on in Paul's life just as much as Austin was.**

"**I have a girlfriend. Her name is Jordon." Paul said with a broad grin.**

**Austin hesitated, but then smiled. "What is she like?"**

**As Paul told the story of how him and Jordon met, and what kind of woman she was like, Gibbs studied Austin's happy face. He was the only one who knew Austin's fake smiles. She was so great at **_**acting **_**happy that no one but him recognized this look. It was the look that was behind the smile that Gibbs always noticed. It was a look of **

**Austin was sitting at her secret spot. Everyone had always thought that she would forget about it eventually, but that never happened. She sat there, the legs of her jeans folded up to her knees. She was barefoot as she watched the water flow steadily.**

**Paul came up behind her and said softly, "Are you alright?"**

**Austin just nodded. Paul didn't believe her.**

"**You sure?"**

"**I'm sure."**

"**Don't lie to me..."**

**Austin sighed as she watched the water ripple. She dipped her feet in the cool stream. "I just wish you didn't have to go back…"**

**Paul sighed and sat next to her. "Do you remember when I told you I was moving?"**

"**Of course…"**

"**Remember the pinkie promise?"**

**Austin nodded. Paul thought he saw her eyes cloud up with fresh tears. Paul knew that she had to be rock hard since she became a Marine. He felt so sorry for her. She couldn't cry, it was a weakness to her.**

"**I promised you that I would visit… and I am. I cant do much more."**

"**You were my best friend Paul. A visit every five years isn't exactly ideal."**

"**Don't do this to me Aus."**

"**Why not? You knew this would happen… but you came anyway."**

"**Because I needed to know that you were all right!" Paul snapped. "We used to be best friends, but fate had a new plan."**

"**You believe in fate? Fate is just a word people use for an excuse. You're here now, but you choose not to stay because of something that happened five years ago. That's not fate. That's a decision that was made."**

"**But-"**

"**Stop. Just stop… please. I don't want you to leave. What if something happens to me? What if something happens to **_**you**_**? I don't want this to be the last time we see each other… but if it is, I want it to be on good terms." Austin said softly, her voice cracking near the end. She loved Paul so much, despite the fact that he was miles away. That feeling never faded.**

"**Austin… if something does happen to one of us, we will **_**never**_** be on bad terms. You want to know why?"**

"**Why?" Austin asked in a whisper.**

"**Because, when I was fifteen years old, you sat at the 'nobody table'. You sat next to me and you treated me like a friend. A **_**best **_**friend. You weren't just there when you needed someone to listen to you, you were there to listen. You cared about me. Even if we argue, I'll always know that you still care. So if something does happen, it will never happen on bad terms."**

**Austin looked at Paul with a modest smile. Paul put an arm around her shoulder. "You always did know what to say…" Austin said softly, her head resting on his shoulder.**

"**I know" Paul said simply, with a confident smile.**

"**I cant wait to meet Jordan…"**


End file.
